


Zepher of Sorrow

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Childhood Memories, F/M, Loss, Middle Earth, Music, Post-Book: The Last Battle (Narnia), Rebuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Susan hears the horn.
Relationships: Maglor | Makalaurë/Susan Pevensie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Zepher of Sorrow

The horn sounds, a joyous thing, bright and full of tune as a summers day of plenty. Susan slides the needle through the cloth twined in her fingers like a stabbing, though her wounded workcloth does not gasp, gurgle or plead for either kind of mercy and salvation; Susan is beyond those, has not been given though she had sought, until she had found her way through trees and water and a new kind of world had opened to her - and yet the horn sounds again to make ready, and even as she sighs and tilts her cheek to accept a fond farewell kiss, she waits.

The song calls her, sings in her sinew and blood to dance and move and fly free once more, free to follow the way of the lion to winters ending, glorious summer and twisted metal - so she _must_ sit, and stay still, and cling to this new world she has built from the ashes left to her of those which had been her own.


End file.
